Shikari's Tale
by WarriorCats4Lifez55532
Summary: Shikari is a young Panther-Demon from the south. She runs away from home to avoid a forced marriage. After she leaves she meets a half-demon named Inuyasha, Kagome a priestess from the future, Sango a demon-slayer, Shippo a fox demon, Miroku a very lecherous monk, and Kilala a two-tail. After that she finds Rin a young girl, Jaken, and Sesshomaru, will she stay with them?
1. Chapter 1

Shikari feels her entire inner being heat up with anger at her father's words. Since she was the princess of the Southern Panther-Demon tribe, she was to marry some washed up, sad excuse for a demon. The Eastern Panther-Demon tribe was having a hard time with bigger and fiercer demons, and they needed to unite to help both tribes.

"I won't do it, first of all I have never met him, and from the rumors, he's a stuck up, pricky, uh, prick!" Shikari yells at her father. Anger flares in his eye, and just as Shikari is about to run away from the conversation, he grabs her arm, "Shikari it is your duty as princess-" her father started."

"I don't give a crap about that!" the enraged panther-demon princess hisses at her father. She tears away her arm from his grip and stomps off to the cave where all the panther-demons and panthers alike lived. Shikari shuffled over to her bed of soft bracken and feathers and grabs a small deer skin bag from behind the earthy bed. She throws it over her shoulder and runs out of the cave before anyone can stop her. Not a single human, demon, or half-demon in Japan could stop her from doing what she was. She ran as fast as she could away from her home, not stopping till she got to the nearest village. When Shikari finally got to a village she walked slower and slower till she finally collapsed.

"What is a girl doing here?" a young male villager asked.

"She has white and silver hair, she's not human!" and old woman chipped in.

"Let's get that group of young demon slayers, they can tell us if she's evil or not!" Shikari heard footsteps run away, all in the same direction. _Ah great, demon slayers, maybe I should've went to a different village! _The panther-demon princess thought. As a group of people, probably the demon slayers, approached Shikari smelled the air, trying to decipher what each one of them are. _A normal human female, a young priestess, a male half-demon, a monk, a male fox demon, and a two-tail. Peculiar group if I do say so myself._

"What type of demon is she Miroku?" the human girl asks the monk.

"Not sure, can you tell Inuyasha," the monk called by Miroku asks the half-demon.

"Not a clue, her hair color is weird," Inuyasha mutters while prodding Shikari with his bare foot.

"You shouldn't be talking!" the young priestess retorts.

"She's a panther demon," the male fox demon says while kneeling down next to her.

"Really, well, I don't sense an evil aura around her, lets take her back to our hut," Miroku tells the rest of them. _Finally, they were taking forever to realize I wasn't evil. _Shikari feels relived when the half-demon Inuyasha finally lifts her onto his back. Miroku had suggested but was soon shut up by the human girl.

Once Shikari felt ready to wake up from her mock slumber, she was already tucked into a soft bed on the floor, the group of demon slayers looking at her. If she really had been asleep she would've been startled, but Shikari knew they were there.

"Oh, good you're finally awake, are you hungry?" the priestess sets down a wooden tray of noodles and rice. Shikari nods while looking at her strange green and white clothing. A bow and quiver of bows were slung over her back.

"I'm Shippo, this here is Inuyasha, the monk's name is Miroku, the girl with the big boomerang is Sango, the girl with weird clothes is Kagome, and this little cat is Kilala," the small fox demon introduces all of them. The panther-demon picks up the bowl of rice and chopsticks, she shoves the small white morsels into her mouth, savoring its smooth flavor.

"You really like rice don't you?" Inuyasha, the half demon smirked, his red outfit hurting Shikari's eyes. His prominent white ears on the top of his head stuck out like a sore thumb. The panther princess set down her bowl and looked at the strange group of friends seriously.

"You must be wondering why I'm here," she starts.

"Yes we where, you typically don't see a mountain demon in this low altitude," Miroku replied.

"Well the thing is, my father ordered me to marry the prince of the eastern Panther-Demon tribe, so we could unite," Shikari started, "So I ran away."

"That sounds kind of like Koga and Ayame's story," Sango said thoughtfully.

"Well now that we've heard your story, what's your name?" the small fox demon Shippo asked from where he sat on Kagome's lap.

"Shikari, the princess of the southern Panther-Demon Tribe." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Never heard of yah," Inuyasha says from his sitting place on near the wall.

"Neither of I, but still she's a princess so please be more respectful Inuyasha," Miroku corrects him.

"Please monk, do not treat me with such respect, I sure don't deserve it," Shikari muttered, she looked at her feet under the blanket.

"But why not? Sure you ran away, but any girl would have I sure would have," Kagome tried to cheer up the upset panther-demon. Sango put her and on her new friends back and Shippo stared at her with sympathy.

"Big deal, you ran away, just have someone else unite the packs," the annoyed half-demon said nonchalantly. Kagome glares at her unsympathetic comrade. Shikari looks at her and uses her demon powers to look at the aura surrounding the human girl.

"Your in love with Inuyasha aren't you?" she asks Kagome quietly. Quickly, she whips around her face is cherry red.

"W-what are you talking about?" her voice shakes with embarrassment.

"Finally, someone other than me and Sango can tell," Shippo smiles while crossing his arms. Kagome looks down, her embarrassment showing.

"Its fine it's only natural, I mean me and Sango have each other, Shippo has his 4 girl-friends from different villages, so, it's only natural you would be with Inuyasha," the monk looks at the priestess form the future.

"What do you mean 4 different villages?" the little fox demon yells, enraged.

"What are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asks while shoving Shippo to the ground with his hand. Shikari holds in a giggle, and Kagome lets out a; "Sit Boy!"

"Lets all get some rest, we should be leaving in the morning," the female demon slayer.

Right as the sun rises, Shikari quickly gets out of bed and sneaks out of the small hut, _I've got to leave before they wake up, I have a feeling they're going to suggest I go with them. _The panther princess quietly pushes the curtain out of the way, and feels the warm morning sun hit her skin. Just as she is about to leave, she sees Inuyasha stretching with Shippo in the clearing in front of the hut. Shikari tries to sneak away from the hut but, Shippo sees her trying to leave.

"Oh, Shikari, your awake, can you help us gather some food in the forest before we go?"

"What can she do?" Inuyasha mutters irritably.

"I can turn into a panther and hunt for meat, or after I turn into a panther I can claw your ears off," Shikari growls sarcastically.

"The meat will be good, but if we finish early the second option will be fun to watch too!" Shippo laughed. Inuyasha shoved his fist into the small fox demon's head. Shikari feels her round ears sprout out of her head, a long cream tail with a white tip gets longer as she turns into a large panther. The newly transformed panther-demon sits back on her haunches and Inuyasha has to lean his head back to look at her.

"Um, exactly how tall are you right now," he asks awkwardly.

"Six foot two at the shoulder, eight at the tips of my ears," she replies while playfully flicking her ears.

"Wow, and I thought Sesshomaru was tall!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" the panther asks.

"My stupid half-brother, and Shippo," he growls as he picks the small demon up by the head, "I told you not to say his name."

"Wait a second, you mean the dog daiyokai Sesshomaru, the successor of The Inu no Taisho, ruler of the western lands, is your brother?!" Shikari stared at Inuyasha in amazement.

"Wait, you've heard of him?" Sesshomaru's brother glares at me.

"Yes, a lot actually, I heard that he wields the Tensaiga, a sword that can heal hundreds, and a couple other things," the panther told the irritated half-demon. _Either Sesshomaru did something terrible to Inuyasha, or Inuyasha did something terrible to his brother and is guilty about it, or something, but Inuyasha sure doesn't like to talk about Sesshomaru. _As Shikari thinks, she feels her fur get hot as she remembers what a wind sorceress told her tribe a while ago about Sesshomaru.

"Um, a wind sorceress, it thinks her name was Kagura, told the girls of my tribe quite a lot about Sesshomaru," Shikari's voice shakes with embarrassment as she states what had happened.

"Did Kagura say something good about Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.

"Um, quite good and more," Shikari shakes the thought of what Kagura said off of her along with whatever dirt or such clung to her fur. After the panther shook she heard a; oof, as someone hit the ground. She looked down and saw a small flea laying on the ground.

"Myoga, maybe you shouldn't drink her blood she might not like it," Shippo looked down at the small demon. Once Inuyasha had started talking to the flea, Shikari backed away and ran into the forest away from the two.

"Finally I can leave, I must get farther away from home, I'm still too far south!" Shikari thought aloud. She hadn't ran in her panther form in awhile, and forgot how fast she traveled in this form. Suddenly the scent of a two demons, a dragon, and a human girl hit the panther princess's nose.

"Me lord, can we please take a break?" a high strange voice sounds from behind a large tree. Shikari quickly transforms back into a human, so it can be easier to avoid attacks if she is smaller. She peers around the large tree to see a quite attractive young man, if Shikari could say so herself, a young human girl, a two headed dragon and a small frog looking imp, person, thing, _I don't know what the heck he is! _The little girl, who is sitting on the dragon's back looks over to where Shikari is 'hiding' and hops off of the back of the creature. Shikari quickly hides behind the tree and hopes the girl won't come over.

"Um, hello," a small voice sounds from next to her. When the panther-demon looks up, the same girl from behind the tree was next to her, smiling.

"Rin, what are you doing?" the same creaky weird voice sounds.

"I found a woman, Master Jaken," after the girl, Rin, says that the strange imp comes around and looks at Shikari. She immediately stands up and says, "Any other new people I should see."

"My lord Sesshomaru has no business with a human woman!" Jaken yells in his annoying little voice.

"Sesshomaru is here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru is here! Me and Rin wouldn't be here if Lord Sesshomaru wasn't here, I understand he occasionally leaves us, and such but that doesn't matter!" As Jaken keeps rambling, Rin walks up to the confused Shikari.

"Ignore Master Jaken, yes Lord Sesshomaru is here, do you want to meet him?" Rin says happily. Before Shikari can reply Rin grabs her hand and pulls her over to where Sesshomaru is standing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, I found a girl!" Rin exclaims. Sesshomaru calmly looks at Shikari, and she feels her face get red. She looks down at Rin, who is giggling furiously.

"She was hiding behind the tree, her name is," Rin pauses when she realizes she doesn't know the woman's name.

"Um, Shikari, of the, um, southern panther-demon tribe," the panther princess says shyly.

"You're the princess if I'm not mistaken," the demon in front of Shikari spoke with such a calm voice. Shikari feels her face get even redder when he looked at her, and spoke so cutely. She nods sheepishly in reply to his question. Before anyone can say anything else, a loud voice sounds from behind the panther demon and Rin. Jaken stops his rambling to look up at an enraged Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?!" Inuyasha runs up, closely followed by Shippo, and snatches Shikari's hand away from Rin's.

"I don't know what you are talking about brother; Shikari came here by her own free will." Sesshomaru looks from Inuyasha to Shikari.

"Of course she didn't, she was probably just hunting, and stumbled upon you on accident, or got lost or something!" as Inuyasha growls at his half-brother, he pulls Shikari back so she is standing behind him.

"I don't think so; she was hiding behind the tree and was spying on us!" Rin retorted while staring up at Inuyasha.

"Uh, whatever lets go Shikari, everyone else is probably up already," the angry half-demon pushes the panther demon back to the hut. As Inuyasha pushes her away from him, Shikari looks back to where Sesshomaru is still standing. The panther princess strains her ears to hear what the group of people she is leaving behind is saying.

"Well, that was odd, anyway lets keep going me Lord," Jaken says while walking away.

"No, were going to stay here," Sesshomaru tells his little helper while sitting down. Before Shikari can hear anymore of the conversation Inuyasha pushes her out of hearing range.

"There you three are, we were getting worried!" Kagome's voice comes from the hut as the trees thin out.

"Yeah where were you guys?" Sango's voice sounds after Kagome's.

"So what happened?" Miroku asked after every one was together.

"Sesshomaru that what happened," Inuyasha grumbles. Everyone looks a little shocked and confused, but then after Shippo explains as best as he can, they somewhat understand.

"So, Shikari got lost and ran into Sesshomaru?" the monk tries to summarize the situation.

"Um, not exactly, I should probably tell the truth," Shikari then tells the story of how she ran away when Shippo and Inuyasha were talking with Myoga. She didn't want to be dragged around by the group of demon slayers.

"You could of just said so, we just thought maybe you would want to stay since you seemed distraught," Kagome carefully places her hand on Shikari's shoulder.

"But it would be helpful to have another powerful group-mate, well of course you _seem _powerful," Miroku starts off but drifts off.

"Yeah, he's right, for all we know you can just turn into a panther, you may be as useless as Shippo!" once the words leave the half-demon's lips, Shippo instantly starts hitting Inuyasha, even though it does no damage. Everyone can't help but hold in a laugh at the small fox child's efforts.

"But on a serious note, I will show you what I can do," Shikari signals to all of them to move and give her more space. The six back up and the panther demon girl quickly takes shape of a large panther. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku's eyes open in amazement at her size. Gathering her concentration she carefully, but still quickly, sprouts a pair of wings and jumps into the air taking off fast towards the blue sky. Once she is high enough, Shikari quickly shoots down to the ground, right back to the spot where she had leapt from. As she meets the ground, a large rumbling begins and the ground shakes and trembles, much like an earthquake. Once the shaking ground comes to a halt, and the startled group of demon slayers regain their balance they smile and gaze at Shikari in amazement. Her wings quickly disappear and she gets smaller and turns back into her human from.

"Big deal you made the ground tremble, whoopee!" Inuyasha sarcastically praises her.

"I can control and move the earth, so It seems I made it shake but watch," as Shikari finishes her sentence she stomps her foot to the ground, and it instantly flips over and the seven are in a magnificent cave.

"Did you do this when you impacted with the ground?" Miroku asks as he helps Sango stand up.

"Yep, I can do a variety of thing with the earth; I've even been called Earth Empress before!" Shikari smiles as she puts her hand on her hips. Just as the group of people, and Kilala, are about to return to the surface, a fury of footsteps sound from above them.

"They just disappeared! I saw it myself!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We didn't disappear, were right here!" Inuyasha yells up at the muffled voices.

"They can't here you, we're underground," Shikari steps forward so that the group now formed a circle," Grab hands, I'll get us out of here without any suspicions." Every one grabbed hands, "Inuyasha lend me your demonic power, you two Shippo and Kilala, this spell takes more power then I have on my own, also, close your eyes it will help you concentrate."

Shippo who is dangling in between Shikari and Miroku closes his eyes, a bright aura appears around him, the same happens with Kilala once her paw make contact with Shikari's foot. Carefully and quietly Shikari performs the master spell.

"What the hell is this supposed to do?" Inuyasha grumbles.

"Quite!" Kagome whispers angrily. Shikari thanks Kagome with a thought, and she recites the spell in her head.

As everyone opens their eyes, they take in there surrounding, they were back in the hut.

"What happened?" Sango asks while looking at her hands, trying to figure out if it was a dream or not.

' "Transportation spell," the panther demon replies seconds before she, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala fall to the floor.

"What are you talking about imbecile, they are in the house!" a young male villager yells at the older one that claimed they had disappeared.

"Jeez, and you wanted us to kill the demons because they broke their promise!" an old woman rasps. All of the villagers return to what they were doing, leaving a stunned man in front of the hut.

"Do you not like us or something?" Miroku asks from the door of the hut.

"No, it's not that, but I had sworn you had disape-"the man didn't finish his sentence, as Miroku held out a sacred sutra that put the man to sleep.

"Good, no one needs to know about that, knowing my father he'll know about it and find me within a matter of hours!" Shikari says form the ground in front of the small hut.

"What are you _doing?"_ Shippo asks while staring at the girl, who is on her hands and knees. Before she can reply with words, Shikari quickly transforms into a panther.

"Okay, now I can regain my demonic power faster." The huge feline purrs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, was it my imagination, or did the ground just shake furiously a minute ago?" Rin's voice calls from beyond the trees, "Can I go check it out?"

"Ah great, that arrogant prick is back!" Inuyasha frowns at the sound of  
Rin calling his brother's name. Bushes and leaves part as Rin walks out of the forest.

"Oh it's you guys, did you feel the ground shake?" she asks, obviously directed at just Shikari.

"Sorry about that, its kinds of my fault, but how could you tell it was me?" Shikari asks the small human girl.

"I thought it was kind of obvious," Rin replied quietly.

"Rin, where are you, AHH!" Jaken screams as he sees the large panther.

"Don't worry it's just Lady Shikari!" Rin laughs at the frightened imp.

"WH-what, this panther is La- Shikari!" Rin pokes the large mammal's paw with his staff not believing. Almost instantaneously, Shikari transforms back into a human, grabs the staff, and chucks it towards the trees. And, almost as if the two had planned it, Sesshomaru catches it and walks towards everyone else. Inuyasha suddenly tenses up with defensiveness, and everyone notices it.

"Calm down, little brother, I am not here for you or your friends," As Sesshomaru hands the staff of two heads back to Jaken he looks at Shikari, "A proper demon should not travel with a half-demon and humans."

After the words leave Sesshomaru's mouth, everyone starts to get angry.

"What do you mean proper demon?!" Shippo yells, "Me and Kilala _are _proper demons!"

"Are you suggesting that I travel with you?" Shikari asks the full demon in front of her. He stares steadily at her and she looks back at him.

"What are they doing?" Inuyasha grumbles, "It's like there communicating with something other than words!"

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru turns around, and Shikari follows slowly.

"Hey," Miroku grabs the departing girl's wrist, "Where are you going?"

Shikari just looks at him, and after a little bit he steps back and Shikari continues on. As the two demons, Rin, and Jaken leave, Sesshomaru steps on Shippo's back crushing him.

"Hey bastard, no one steps on Shippo but me!" Inuyasha yells angrily at his half-brother, but Sesshomaru just keeps walking, ignoring the angry little brother of his.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay Shippo?" Kagome asks him. Sango and Inuyasha say something but Shikari ignores them.

"So, Lady Shikari, do you plan on staying with us?" Rin asks the young demon girl.

"Of course she doesn't, what use would she be to Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken yells.

"Oh, but my dear Master Jaken," Shikari coos as she turns around to look at the imp, "The Lord asked me himself."

Jaken's mouth drops open and Shikari and Rin laugh and keep following Sesshomaru. As usual, Jaken then yells, "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!"

The group walks on silently, then a scent hits Shikari's nose, and she feels her skin prickle. Sesshomaru had sensed it to and stopped.

"Rin, Jaken, stay here with A-un, Shikari come with me," He jumps into the air and flies off toward the smell. Shikari carefully and quickly sends out her big feathery wings and follows.

"S-she can fly!?" Jaken amazed shout sounds around the area. As the two fly over the land the demonic aura gets very strong, whatever or whoever it was they were quite powerful. Sesshomaru shoots down at the demonic aura, and Shikari follows, transforming into a panther quickly. A swoosh of dust swirls around the two powerful demons once they hit the ground. They stand back to back as a group of four to five ogre-like demons crawl out of the shadows. Shikari roars and jumps on top of the first one, sinking her claws into his side. The blood of the demon is warm on her paws and teeth as she bite down hard on his neck. It falls to the ground, dead. Sesshomaru slashes another with his poison claws, and it too fall down dead. A blue ogre stomps toward Sesshomaru quickly and Shikari instinctively flings out her paw and cuts the demon in half.

"Only two left," Shikari growls as she stares down the smaller one. The bigger one who is having a show down with Sesshomaru must be the leader. Gracefully but fast, Shikari pounces on the smaller one, wraps her jaws around his throat, and pulls. Flying, the demons head hits the ground, and blood pours out of both halves of the carcass. Shikari turns around to see Sesshomaru standing over the wounded body of the leader.

"Please spare me great lord," it whimpers.

"Be quiet!" the more powerful demon growls, and Sesshomaru slashes it in half.

"They should've put up more of fight, it would have been more interesting, I thought they would be more powerful," after Shikari complains at the lack of excitement, the powerful stench of a much stronger enemy hit her.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru says while looking through the trees. After he says that, a large panther about twice the size of Shikari stalked out of the trees.

"F-father?" Shikari's voice shook. _How come I couldn't recognize his scent, it must have been those other demons! _

"Shikari, what are you doing with this mutt?" the very large panther growled at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru is no mutt! He is the greatest demon alive!" Shikari yelled at her father.

"Prove it!" the large cat spat at Sesshomaru, whose eyes then started to grow red and eh transformed into his great dog form. He was only slightly larger than the panther-demon king.

"Oh, I see you have an arm missing, my _lord_," Shikari's father hissed as the two large demons stalked around each other.

"Please can't you solve this some other way?" the smaller female panther pleaded. Sesshomaru looked at her and shrunk back into his human from, Shikari's father did the same. They each unsheathed their swords ready to lunge. But before either of the great demon lords could do anything, Shikari who was now too in human form, ran forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's.

"Please, don't hurt my father, I am too angry with him, but that doesn't mean he has to die," she quietly pleaded, pressing her face against Sesshomaru's arm. While sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru glared at the confused panther-king, and turned around. Shikari let go of her lord, now embarrassed for what she just did, and followed at a quick pace.

"Shikari get back here, your fiancée is with me!" Shikari stopped and spun around to stare at her father. A man about as tall as Sesshomaru stepped out and walked toward Shikari.

"My lady, please come and unite the two tribes, we can live happily together," the prince of the eastern tribe caressed Shikari's hand in his.

"Get away from me you prick!" the princess pulled her hand away and backed up, "Why the hell should I go with you, I hate you!" Shikari spun around and ran past Rin who was sitting on A-un. The prince looked at Sesshomaru.

"You, you stole my Shikari away from me!" he ran forward posed to shank Sesshomaru with his sword. But, the dog daiyokai quickly grabbed the panther-man's arm and pushed him over.

"She came to me, I did not steal her," the great demon corrected the much weaker one, "Do not blame me for such nonsense."

"Rin, take A-un and find Shikari and bring her back."


	6. Chapter 6

"Stupid father, why did he have to come get me, and he brought that arrogant prick with him none the less!" Shikari cried to herself. She sat with her knees pressed her chest , against a tree crying.

"I hate them both so much!" Shikari growls while quickly standing up.

"Lady Shikari are you alright, you were crying." Rin pushes her way out of the bush that was in front of her.

"No Rin, I'm not okay my stupid father came after me, and he brought my stupid," the princess's voice stopped before she could say the dreaded word, "fiancée."

"You small child, please step back," the voice of Shikari's husband to be sounded from somewhere behind them. Rin backed up and the man stepped out, he then sat down next to Shikari and wrapped his arm around her.

"Get off me or I _will _get mad," the panther-demon girl growled quietly.

"But my love, I am here to comfort you," the prince held her tighter.

"Get off me Yakudo, I already told you I hate you!" what was supposed to be a shout came out as a roar from the woman's mouth. The loud roar sent the prince flying back, and threw him against a nearby tree.

"Rin, we're leaving," Shikari walked toward the way she and Rin both came in. as she walked through the forest, Shikari didn't pay much attention to what was surrounding her. Almost as soon as she noticed him, she bumped right into Sesshomaru, who appeared to be following the jerky prince. Shikari's face turns a bright red as she stares up at her lord. Backing up, the panther-princess apologizes for bumping into him.

"He did not hurt you did he?" Sesshomaru asked the embarrassed girl.

"No, but I can't say I didn't hurt him," Shikari laughed lightly.

"Good," the two demons looked up to see A-un fly over them. Shikari jumped up and felt the feathery appendages sprout from her back and she quickly caught up to the dragon.

"Rin lets he-" before the flying girl could direct the younger one, a bright blue light shot past them knocking them back.

"What was _that?!_" the startled demon girl asked the human.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed and A-un followed the speeding light. Shikari's wings flapped and she shot after them. _How fast can Lord Sesshomaru go, he's amazing!_

"What am I talking about?!" Shikari yells at herself out loud. _He's Lord Sesshomaru, why do I even bother thinking about him like that; he will never look at me in that way. _Once Shikari was done scolding herself, she floats back down to earth and joins her companions. The bizarre group continues on going to, well, no one is really sure where exactly they're going.

"I hope that gang of weirdos doesn't come after us, or we don't run into them," Shikari mumbles to herself.

"What gang of weirdos?" Rin asks her.

"Inuyasha and the others, they might get worried or something and try to 'rescue' me or something, I don't know why they even care about me, I'm just a demon princess, I feel like I belong here more," the panther demon replies.

"Do you feel more at peace where there are more demons?" the human girl asks Shikari.

"I'm not sure, but I like you guys more than the others, I am not sure why but I feel like I have, known one of you before," Shikari explains. Rin looks forward, thinking of who it could be, and where they met.

"Was it a long time ago?"

"Yes."

"Then it couldn't be me, it would have to be Master Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru since I am only eight years old."

"Yeah, you're probably right, I just have a weird feeling, but I can't get the memories to tell me why I feel this way."

After they have travelled for a long while, they find themselves on a large beach, with a beautiful blue ocean opening up in front of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may we stop here for awhile?" Rin calls out; he looks back at her and nods. Shikari and Rin look at each other, excitement showing in their eyes. The two girls run out into the salty water and start splashing each other, laughing.

"I wonder how old that Shikari is, she is acting as old as Rin," Jaken critiques her playfulness.

"I'm a child at heart Jaken, don't forget that!" Shikari calls to the annoyed imp. Jaken just frowns and sits down on the hot sandy beach. Rin and Shikari continue to play in the water, enjoying the coolness of it in the warm sunlight.

"Look a fish!" Rin points to a red fish swimming close to them. Shikari smiles and swings her hand down and picks up the fish.

"Wow, a salmon, this will taste good tonight!" the panther princess praises the amazing specimen in front of her, "Its large enough to feed all of us!"

Running, well as fast as they can in water anyway, the two girls get out of the water and Rin runs over to Sesshomaru, with the fish in her small hands.

"Look how big it is, isn't Shikari amazing?" Rin asks her lord. He just looks at Shikari calmly, and she looks away, embarrassed. _Is he actually impressed, I highly doubt it. _


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ***this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, sorry!*

"Wow this fish tastes so good!" Shikari mumbles around her mouthful of fish. Rin and her are the only ones eating, because Jaken and Sesshomaru didn't want any.

"Its salty just like the ocean!" Rin replies. As the two girls enjoy the meal, Shikari keeps trying to remember why she feels like she has known one of them before. A rustling in the bushes from the cliff above snaps Shikari back to reality. The panther princess quickly jumps up there, grabs the intruder by the collar, and drags him down to the beach.

"Who the hell are you?" Shikari growled. The man looked up, and his face showed fear.

"Please put me down, I swear I meant to do no harm I was lost!" the man pleaded. Shikari dropped him and he fell in the sand with a thump.

"Well, who are you?" the panther princess puts her foot on his back.

"I'm Hōjō, Akitoki Hōjō," the pathetic samurai replied.

"Oh I see, so you're the weakling that can't do anything for himself?" the panther princess praised sarcastically.

"Shikari," Sesshomaru called out.

"Oh, you want to deal with him Lord Sesshomaru," Shikari tosses Akitoki, "Please do."

Sesshomaru just turns around and walks away, ignoring the man. Shikari just shrugs and follows him.

"Let's go Master Jaken," Rin calls out while running after the two demons.

'W-wait for me!"

"Hōjō?" kagome calls out from the top of the cliff.

"Kagome, and Inuyasha two!" Akitoki calls out to his friends.

"What happened?" Miroku asks while sliding down the cliff face towards the beach. The rest of the group follows, and Sango helps Hōjō get up.

"Two demons, a girl, and a dragon and a imp found me, the girl demon just beat the tar out of me!" Akitoki explained what happened.

"That sounds like Sesshomaru and Shikari!" Inuyasha growls, "what happened Shikari used to be so nice!"

"Sesshomaru must of gotten to her," Shippo sighs, "Not surprised."

"We should go after them," the monk stands up, "Which way did they go?"

Hōjō warily points towards the north end of the beach, the way which Shikari and the others departed.

"I wonder where that kid is going to go now," the panther demon girl mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Shikari, what the hell is up with you?" Shikari turns around to see Inuyasha running toward her. When he gets close enough he punches her right in the side of the mouth. The impact sends her flying back, she hit the ground, unconscious.

"Lady Shikari!" Rin runs forward and bends down next to the demon princess.

"She's fine," Sesshomaru's voice sounds almost like an order. He walks forward and pulls out his sword, Tōkijin.

"Why pull out a sword for a girl, this ain't like you, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha teases his older brother.

"Silence," Inuyasha's older brother slashes his sword, and a powerful wave of demonic energy is hurled at Inuyasha. Once the half demon recovers from the blow, Sesshomaru sheaths his sword and keeps walking. Shikari wakes up just as soon as her lord walks past.

"I- I remember now," the now awakened panther girl whispers. _I remember why I feel like I have known one of them before, it was Sesshomaru! _


	8. Chapter 8

"Hm, what do you remember?" Rin asks Shikari.

"You know how I told you that I had a feeling I have known one of you before?" Shikari asks the little girl.

"Yes."

"Well, I remember now, I have met Sesshomaru somewhere before," the panther princess stares intently at Rin. Inuyasha bends down next to them and puts his hand on Shikari's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he mutters.

"For what?!" Shikari stands up straight.

"I'm sorry that you met Sesshomaru before, forgot, and then had to go with him again," He looks at her, not apologizing for anything logical.

"Idiot!" Shikair slaps Inuyasha and runs after his brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm pretty sure we knew each other before a long time ago!" When she reaches him she catches her breath and looks up. He's looking at her like; 'you just remembered that, just now?'

"Wait, so you realized that we had known each other before?" Shikari asks Sesshomaru. He just nods and calmly looks at her. Then, his calm look turns to one of sadness.

"W-what's wrong?" the panther girl starts to get scared, _he has never looked sad before._

* * *

"Ah jeez, where did that ball go?" Shikari mutters to herself while searching through the bushes.

"Are you looking for this?" a boy about a year older than Shikari asks. She looks up a little to see the bright red ball in his hands.

"Yes, thank you," Shikari then stands up and gets a better look at the boy.

"Y-you are the lord's son, Sesshomaru are you not, I am sorry for burdening you, "the young girl starts to back away.

"No, it's okay, don't leave yet," the boy grabs her wrist and she looks back at him.

"Do, you not have any friends either?" Shikari asks Sesshomaru. He shakes his head and she moves closer. Sesshomaru is about 7 inches taller than her.

"Well do you want to be, my friend?" Shikari asks the young lord. Looking startled at first, Sesshomaru nods, accepting her offer.

"Shikari, where are you?" a woman calls out.

"Oh that's my mom, do you want to come meet her?" Before the boy can reply, Shikari grabs his hand and leads him off to where her mother is calling for her.

"Oh, there you are, and who do you got with you?" a beautiful woman with beautiful black hair turns around kneels down in front of the two children.

"Mother it is just wonderful, I have found a new friend, and his name is Sesshomaru!" Shikari replies happily to her mother.

"Sesshomaru," Shikari's mother looks at the boy, "Well that can't be, thats the name of the young lord."

"I am the young lord, mam," Sesshomaru tells her quietly.

"Oh Sesshy, no need to be formal, now that you're my friend, you're practically part of the family!" Shikari chirps cheerfully while hugging Sesshomaru's arm.

* * *

"I remember when we first met, you were so innocent and cheerful, now you're a little too aggressive, not like the Shikari I remember," Sesshomaru whispers to Shikari.

"Whoa, Lord Sesshomaru has never talked to someone like that," Jaken whispers to Rin as they spy on the two demons.

"It was a long time ago, we were just children," Shikari whispers back, "How did you remember?"

"How could I forget my first and only friend," Sesshomaru than pulls Shikari towards him and hugs her.

Jaken and Rin who are still spying, are both having different reactions. Jaken's mouth drops open in surprise and Rin, "Ohhh, they are hugging!"

"I missed you Shikari," Sesshomaru mutters to Shikari.

"I'm so sorry I forgot, Sesshy," the panther princess could no longer hold back from crying and let the tears run down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Th-that wench!" Jaken yells in anger, "She tainted Lord Sesshomaru, she put some sort of spell on him!"

"Master Jaken, be quiet!" Rin hisses at him. As soon as Shikari hears Jaken yell, she breaks away and stomps toward the little imp demon

"I did not!" she growled at Jaken, "You know, Sesshomaru hasn't always been quiet and monotone!"

"Really? What was he like before?" Rin asks the panther princess. The demon girl thinks a moment.

"Well where do I start?"

* * *

Shikari ran as fast as she could to catch up. Apparently the lord Inu No Taishō, Sesshomaru's father, had returned. When the news struck the two children, Sesshomaru ran to where his father was. The panther demon girl ran fast to try and catch up. The village in which they lived was inhabited by both Dog Demons and Panther Demons; they got along well, because they have a lot of common enemies.

"Sesshy, is he here?" Shikari called to her friend when she broke out of the bushes.

"He's gone," Sesshomaru muttered.

"What do you mean?" Shikari asked.

"He came, picked up my mother, and left," the dog demon boy murmured.

"Oh, Sesshomaru I'm so sorry!" Shikari ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn hugged her back, glad to have at least one person close to him. The two demon children had only each other now. After Shikari's mother died, she had moved in to Sesshomaru palace with his mother.

"Shi, I always wanted to ask you, where is your father?" Sesshomaru asked, still hugging the girl.

"My father hates dog demons, so he is leading a tribe of panther demons in the South," the girl stood back and looked at the boy.

"You don't look sad," he told her.

"I know, I have never met my father, and my mother always said he wasn't very nice, that's why she left him," the sadness then came to Shikari's eyes when she brought up her mother.

"And if my dad hates dog demons, than I hate him, because I really like a dog demon," Shikari smiled at her best friend, "You!"

* * *

"Wow so even lord Sesshomaru got sad?" Rin asks after hearing the story.

"Yes, and he still does, but he may not show it, well at least I _think _he still gets sad," Shikari looked thoughtful.

"Of course he got sad, he just didn't cry, remember Rin when you died, but Sesshomaru's mother brought you back to life, Lord Sesshomaru was definitely sad then," Jaken told the little girl.

"Really?!" Rin looked at the imp. As Rin fawned over the fact that Sesshomaru was sad because of her death, Shikari went back over to the lord.

"Is Jaken always this defensive of your reputation?" Shikari asked Sesshomaru, he didn't reply just looked at her.

"What, do I have something on my face or something?" Shikari starts to wipe her face with her sleeve. Sesshomaru grabs her wrist and pulls her hand away from Shikari's face.

"What happened, after you went with your father?" He asked the girl seriously.

"Let's see," Shikari started to tell the story.

* * *

"Who are you?" a tall man asked Shikari.

"My name is Shikari, and my father is the leader of the Panther Tribe that lives in these mountains," the panther princess told the man.

"Wait, you're his daughter?!" he asked her. Shikari nodded, and the man grabbed her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, kind of scared.

"I'm the Panther Demon's son, Shikari, I'm your brother!" the panther demon man stood back, and looked lovingly at his sister.

"What!?" Shikari stared at the man, "My brother, my mom said I had no siblings."

"We have a different mother," the panther prince grabbed his sister's hand, "Let's get to father, he will be so glad you're here!"

* * *

"After my brother brought me to father, he thought I had left the 'filthy dog demons' and came to live with a real tribe of demons," After Shikari was done explaining she looked at the ground.

"I never told him about my mom passing away, because he never asked how she was," Shikari turned and looked at the water, "My dad talked crap about the dog demons all the time, every night I would cry, missing someone, but as I lived in the south, I steadily forgot who it was, all I knew was that I missed him."

"So you didn't forget about me, you just forgot my name and what I looked like?" Sesshomaru asked her quietly.

"Yes, but I am so glad I found you again, you were my best friend," the panther demon ran up to him, and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Will you two stop?" Jaken yelled at the two reunited friends, "You're scaring me!"

"Jaken, you stay with Rin here for the night, Shikari and I must go somewhere," the dog demon told his little helper. Rin just stared after them as they walked away. _Where are we going, and why are we leaving Rin and Jaken behind, it's almost sun down._


	10. Chapter 10

"Sesshomaru, please don't die," Shikari whispers while she shakes his seemingly lifeless body.

"Lady Shikari, I heard some loud roars and yells so I ca-" Rin, who just flew in, says from a top A-un, "Lord Sesshomaru!" The two headed dragon swoops down and Rin hops off.

"What happened?" the human girl asked Shikari.

"My father was trying to kill him, he just flicked his wrist, and he cut Sesshomaru's chest, armor and all, now he won't stop bleeding," Shikari shakily tells Rin.

"Lady Shikari please don't cry, I know Lord Sesshomaru, he won't die so easily, I shall go find something to stop the bleeding," Rin then runs towards the trees and A-un follows her.

* * *

"Shi, what would you do If I died?" Sesshomaru asks his friend as they look at the clouds.

"I would cry, of course," Shikari replies while still looking at a cloud that looked like a rabbit.

"No, I mean would you be depressed, or would you just move on?" the young lord sits up.

"Well it's not healthy to get depressed, but I would take a long time to just move on," the girl sits up too, "Because you're my best friend, and the only person I have left that is so close to me," the girl then hugs Sesshomaru.

"What would you do if I died?" Shikari asks the boy.

"Like what you said, it would be hard to get over it," he mutters and hugs her back.

"Lets stop talking about depressing stuff, you know my birthday is coming up soon, I will be 14," The girl says happily.

"Your catching up to me, I thought when I turned fifteen I would be way older, but know you'll be a year younger than me again," Sesshomaru looks at the girl, "Wait if your turning 14 won't you have to get married?"

"No, I am not royalty here, if I was in my father's tribe than yes, or if my mother was alive, but she's not, I'm just afraid guys will start asking me," Shikari shutters at the thought. Sesshomaru looks at her disgusted face and laughs. At first the girl glares at him and then she laughs too.

"I don't want to get married to some weirdo I barely even know!"

* * *

"Well, we stopped him from bleeding, but Lord Sesshomaru is still unconscious," Rin mutters after adding the last bandage.

"Where did you get those anyway?" Shikari asks the little girl as she stood up.

"Well, I flew over to where Kagome's group was, I pulled her to the side and told her what happened, she happily gave me the medicine and bandages!" Rin explains. Shikari looks at Sesshomaru, his blood covered armor and kimono are laying in a heap next to him. The panther girl still couldn't figure out how the broken part of the chest plate regenerated itself, because after her father slashed Sesshomaru's chest it was damaged, now it was perfectly fine.

"I hope Lord Sesshomaru wakes up soon," Rin says while kneeling down next to him. Shikari nods in agreement and looks at his face.

"Think he's cute when he's sleeping?" Rin asks kind of devilishly, Shikari's face get red.

"Don't worry I do to!" the little girl giggles.

"Rin, get Jaken and A-un we're leaving," the injured demon's voice rasps after he wakes up.

"Y-yes my lord," Rin hops on A-un and flies off.

"You are in no condition to move yet!" yelling, the panther princess slowly pushes Sesshomaru back to the ground as he is getting up. Shikari glares at him, looking into his eyes, almost like she is trying to search his soul or something.

"Fine," Sesshomaru sighs while relaxing again.

* * *

"Get away you freak, this is the third time you asked this month, no means no!" the enraged teenage panther demon yelled at the man, "Just because I'm fourteen now doesn't mean I will marry just anyone!"

"But Shikari, I am of royal blood, just as you are, I am the prince of the bobcat demon tribe in the south, you of the panther demon tribe, it will be perfect," the man spoke calmly and softly. Shikari just frowns and stomps off towards the lake where she was to meet up with Sesshomaru. When she breaks out of the foliage the young lord is sitting in his usual spot.

"There you are," he looks behind him as she stomps up to him, "Did I do something?"

"No but that freak Jarudi from the bobcat demon tribe asked me to marry me again," the angry teenage girl sits next to her friend, and mutters angrily to herself.

"So this is the bastard who is holding you back?" Jarudi comes up from behind both Sesshomaru and Shikari. Before they can react, the selfish bobcat demon takes his sword and pierces Sesshomaru's back and stabs him right through to his chest.

"Sesshomaru!" Shikari can do nothing as her friend falls to the ground, the weapon sticking out from both sides of his body.

"If you remove the sword, he will surely die from blood loss, but if you keep it in, his body won't adapt well to the shock," Jarudi growls, and then dashes off so fast it's as if he disappears.

"Don't worry Sesshy, I will not let you die."

* * *

"Me lord!" Jaken yells in surprise when he sees Sesshomaru laying on the ground.

"Are we not going now?" Rin asks as she walks over to Shikair and sits down next to the demon princess.

"No we will wait another day for his wound to heal, then we can leave," Shikari tells Rin as Sesshomaru hits Jaken for getting so close to him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sesshomaru, please don't die," Shikari whispers while she shakes his seemingly lifeless body.

"Lady Shikari, I heard some loud roars and yells so I ca-" Rin, who just flew in, says from a top A-un, "Lord Sesshomaru!" The two headed dragon swoops down and Rin hops off.

"What happened?" the human girl asked Shikari.

"My father was trying to kill him, he just flicked his wrist, and he cut Sesshomaru's chest, armor and all, now he won't stop bleeding," Shikari shakily tells Rin.

"Lady Shikari please don't cry, I know Lord Sesshomaru, he won't die so easily, I shall go find something to stop the bleeding," Rin then runs towards the trees and A-un follows her.

"Shi, what would you do If I died?" Sesshomaru asks his friend as they look at the clouds.

"I would cry, of course," Shikari replies while still looking at a cloud that looked like a rabbit.

"No, I mean would you be depressed, or would you just move on?" the young lord sits up.

"Well it's not healthy to get depressed, but I would take a long time to just move on," the girl sits up too, "Because you're my best friend, and the only person I have left that is so close to me," the girl then hugs Sesshomaru.

"What would you do if I died?" Shikari asks the boy.

"Like what you said, it would be hard to get over it," he mutters and hugs her back.

"Lets stop talking about depressing stuff, you know my birthday is coming up soon, I will be 14," The girl says happily.

"Your catching up to me, I thought when I turned fifteen I would be way older, but know you'll be a year younger than me again," Sesshomaru looks at the girl, "Wait if your turning 14 won't you have to get married?"

"No, I am not royalty here, if I was in my father's tribe than yes, or if my mother was alive, but she's not, I'm just afraid guys will start asking me," Shikari shutters at the thought. Sesshomaru looks at her disgusted face and laughs. At first the girl glares at him and then she laughs too.

"I don't want to get married to some weirdo I barely even know!"

"Well, we stopped him from bleeding, but Lord Sesshomaru is still unconscious," Rin mutters after adding the last bandage.

"Where did you get those anyway?" Shikari asks the little girl as she stood up.

"Well, I flew over to where Kagome's group was, I pulled her to the side and told her what happened, she happily gave me the medicine and bandages!" Rin explains. Shikari looks at Sesshomaru, his blood covered armor and kimono are laying in a heap next to him. The panther girl still couldn't figure out how the broken part of the chest plate regenerated itself, because after her father slashed Sesshomaru's chest it was damaged, now it was perfectly fine.

"I hope Lord Sesshomaru wakes up soon," Rin says while kneeling down next to him. Shikari nods in agreement and looks at his face.

"Think he's cute when he's sleeping?" Rin asks kind of devilishly, Shikari's face get red.

"Don't worry I do to!" the little girl giggles.

"Rin, get Jaken and A-un we're leaving," the injured demon's voice rasps after he wakes up.

"Y-yes my lord," Rin hops on A-un and flies off.

"You are in no condition to move yet!" yelling, the panther princess slowly pushes Sesshomaru back to the ground as he is getting up. Shikari glares at him, looking into his eyes, almost like she is trying to search his soul or something.

"Fine, but this brings back memories," Sesshomaru sighs while relaxing again.

"Get away you freak, this is the third time you asked this month, no means no!" the enraged teenage panther demon yelled at the man, "Just because I'm fourteen now doesn't mean I will marry just anyone!"

"But Shikari, I am of royal blood, just as you are, I am the prince of the bobcat demon tribe in the south, you of the panther demon tribe, it will be perfect," the man spoke calmly and softly. Shikari just frowns and stomps off towards the lake where she was to meet up with Sesshomaru. When she breaks out of the foliage the young lord is sitting in his usual spot.

"There you are," he looks behind him as she stomps up to him, "Did I do something?"

"No but that freak Jarudi from the bobcat demon tribe asked me to marry me again," the angry teenage girl sits next to her friend, and mutters angrily to herself.

"So this is the bastard who is holding you back?" Jarudi comes up from behind both Sesshomaru and Shikari. Before they can react, the selfish bobcat demon takes his sword and pierces Sesshomaru's back and stabs him right through to his chest.

"Sesshomaru!" Shikari can do nothing as her friend falls to the ground, the weapon sticking out from both sides of his body.

"If you remove the sword, he will surely die from blood loss, but if you keep it in, his body won't adapt well to the shock," Jarudi growls, and then dashes off so fast it's as if he disappears.

"Don't worry Sesshy, I will not let you die."

"Me lord!" Jaken yells in surprise when he sees Sesshomaru laying on the ground.

"Are we not going now?" Rin asks as she walks over to Shikair and sits down next to the demon princess.

"No we will wait another day for his wound to heal, then we can leave," Shikari tells Rin as Sesshomaru hits Jaken for getting so close to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long to get up!**

* * *

"Lord Sessho-!" Jaken happily sings Sesshomaru's name while waking him up, but he just gets another lump on the head.

"Shikari, it's been three days now were going," Sesshomaru growls.

"Very well," Shikari helps her friend get his armor back on and they head off.

"Ugh, do you smell that?" Shikari mutters to the rest of them.

"No," Rin looks around once they stop.

"Its Inuyasha and his gang, why do we keep running in to them?" the panther demon growls while stomping towards them.

"Yo, why are you following us!" Shikari breaks out of the underbrush and stomps towards them.

"Us?" Inuyasha growls, "You're the ones following us!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The hanyou and the panther demon are now standing face to face, "why would _we _be following _you_?" As the two spit insults at each other, the others just stand by and watch.

"Shikari." She then turns around to see Sesshomaru looking very annoyed, "Don't forget to add he's an idiot." The panther princess laughs and spits, "You are a huge idiot too!"

"Alright that's enough, SIT!" Kagome yells and Inuyasha falls to the ground. As Sesshomaru's group leaves they all walk over the fallen Inuyasha even A-un. Sango, Shippo and even Miroku all laugh in the distance.

* * *

"Ever since I have turned 14, normal villagers and princes, and young lords, and even just demon guys, have been asking me to marry them," Shikari mutters as she sits in Sesshomaru's lap, and rests her head on his chest.

"Well, uh, I think I have a solution," Sesshomaru tells her. She turns around and looks at him.

"Spit it out, no need to be embarrassed!" the panther girl smiles at him sweetly and his face turns very red.

"Um, if you don't want someone you don't know to marry you then, maybe we could get-" before he can finish his question a rustling in the bushes sounds from behind.

"I already told you, NO!" Shikari yells at the rustling, thinking it was a hopeful male. But a beautiful dog demon with the same marking as Sesshomaru walks out.

"Mother?!" Sesshomaru stares at the woman.

"Hahaoya-giri, what are you doing back?" Shikari runs up to the woman.

"I have come to visit you two, but maybe I should leave you two alone for the time being," Sesshomaru's mother chuckles while looking at her son's face.

"Mother," he stares at her and turn and walks away still chuckling.

"What is she talking about?" Shikari stares after the woman, and her face turns red when Sesshomaru grabs her shoulders and spins her around. Before she can ask what he's doing, he leans forward and kisses her. Her eyes at first wide open in surprise; Shikari then relaxes and rests her hands on his shoulders.

* * *

Shikari stares up at the stars, not being able to sleep. While the rest of the group sleeps away, she can't help but remember the memories she has. Since she had forgotten, it was all coming back to her so rapidly. When she and Sesshomaru first met, how they would talk and watch the clouds or stars, after Sesshomaru's mother left they had hugged each other in a warm embrace for the longest time, and the kiss that happened so long ago.

"Just thinking about it makes my heart pound," Shikari whispers to herself. The panther demon steadily drifts off to sleep, still thinking about the past.

When she awakes everyone but Rin is awake.

"I'll carry her so we can keep going," Shikari lifts up the sleeping child and they head off.

"Inuyasha and his group better not disturb Lord Sesshomaru, because that is all they ever do and it would be nice if they stopped," Jaken complains.

"Well that was a little out of the blue," Shikari looks at the green imp.

"But its true," the imp replies.

"I guess," the panther demon just stares forward as they walk; _maybe it wouldn't be that bad if we ran into them, I kind of like yelling at Inuyasha. _Shikari laughs to herself.

After a little bit, Rin wakes up in the panther princess's arms.

"Where are we?" she asks while looking around.

"You were still asleep so I carried, I didn't want to wake you," Shikari replies.

"Thank you Lady Shikari, but I can walk on my own now," but before Rin can get down, the panther demon plops the girl down on A-un's back and yells into the trees, "Come out, I know you're there!"

Then a large wolf-bear, demon thing walks out of the trees with a pack of three eyed wolves.

"Ryoukon, what business do you have here?" Sesshomaru looks at the strange demon angrily.

"My lord, we were just walking through the forest and found you, so we, uh followed you," he murmurs quietly.

"Just leave, no one wants you here," Shikari frowns at the wolf demon-things.

"Well who are you?" Ryoukon dashes forward, and takes Shikari in a headlock, restricting her breathing. As he pulls her away, her foot gets caught on a root and a terrible cracking noise comes from her ankle. Shikari screams from the pain, well as loud as she can while her throat is being crushed.

"Drop her now," Sesshomaru pulls out his sword and points it at the demon choking his friend.

"If you let me help you," Ryoukon smiles devilishly but, Sesshomaru's patience runs out and his sword slits Ryoukon's throat open. Dead, he falls to the ground and Shikari is free of his grip. Coughing, the panther girl tries to get air into her lungs, but the sudden rush of oxygen cause blood to come up with a couple of coughs. Once she is breathing somewhat normally again, Sesshomaru bends down and wipes the blood off of her face with his hand. If Shikari hadn't of been suffering from air loss, her face would be very red. Then the dog demon helps her up, but as she tries to walk, a wave of pain rings throughout her body.

"I can't walk, he did something to my leg," she growls hoarsely. A-un walks over to her and she climbs on the dragon's back with Rin.

"Damn, that blasted Ryoukon would be suffering a world of hurt right now if he wasn't dead!" Shikari growls. Rin laughs and Jaken just stares at her frightened.

After a while a shower of birds fly out of the trees, and a huge demonic aura surrounds the area. The panther princess then realizes her ankle is bleeding and is probably drawing demons around. Tearing off a strip of cloth from her blue sleeve, she wraps it around the wound and hopes to cover up the smell of blood, too late. A huge monstrous demon looms over the trees and stomps forward.

"Come back here you smelly lug!" someone yells at the demon.

"Inuyasha!" the panther demon jumps of the dragon, and winces at the pain.

"Shikari, I shall take care of this," Sesshomaru walks forward a couple of steps and then lunges at the demon, sword in hand. Quickly chopping off the large monster's head and Inuyasha's angry yell sounds, "Sesshomaru, stop hogging all the glory!"


	13. Chapter 13

"No, it is you brother who should stop being so selfish," the older one of the two brothers stands on top of the decapitated demon's shoulder, whose body is still upright and the blood is flowing from the hole. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all walk out of the trees.

"That demon just came from no where, huh?" Kagome walks up to Shikari.

"Tch, yeah whatever."

* * *

"No, stay...away...from...me, STAY AWAY!" Shikari screams as she wakes up from the terrible nightmare. It was so realistic, to realistic. The panther demon that is typically not afraid of anything, feels the fear inside her heart. Not being able to hold back any longer, she bursts into tears and they flow down her cheeks.

"Shi, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru who had been going to his room had heard her crying. He pushes open the door and sees the girl sobbing in her bed. Sesshomaru runs up and puts his arms around her shoulders and hold her close. Shikari just sobs and pushes her face into his kimono.

"The dream...was terrible," the panther demon says in between sobs.

"Well, what happened?" the young lord asked while helping her stand up. She shakes her head and her tears fly through the air, "Its to terrible to tell," she whimpers. He nods his understanding and opens the door. Shikari walks out of the room and instantly feels less scared.

"I don't know what it is about that room, but everyone who stays in it gets terrible nightmares," Sesshomaru explained, "Maybe we should get you a new room." Shikari nods.

"But for now you can stay in my bed chamber, uh, I guess," the young lord blushes and Shikari stares at him. She nods slowly and he leads her down the hall.

Then in a sound in a bush outside scares Shikari, and she runs forward and grabs Sesshomaru's arm. Looking at her, he places his hand on her head to comfort her. The panther-demon clutches to his arm down the hall and he slides the door open and a large room with a large bed big enough for two people on a raised part of the floor.

"Wow," Shikari follows Sesshomaru into the room and she climbs onto the bed.

"Its really comfortable," the girl strokes the soft red blanket and her friend sits on he edge.

"What's wrong?" the panther princess crawls over to Sesshomaru and sits next to him.

"Thanks for letting me stay in here with you," the girl thanks the young lord and kisses him on the cheek. His face turns a shade of red and she giggles.

Slipping under the blanket she grabs his hand and pulls him back so he is laying next to her and she cuddles up next to him, very close. Pulling the blanket over the both of them and Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight. After a little while they both fall asleep, and Shikari's nightmare turns into a dream come true.

* * *

"You know it didn't come out of nowhere, any one with common sense could of known it was there, I detected before it came," Shikari glances into the forest and Sango whispers something to Kagome.

"Shikari, dispose of the demon," Sesshomaru calls to her. The panther princess stomps her foot down and the demon's body flips under the ground.

"Can we go now?" the panther demon grumbles.

"You've been really grumpy ever since you joined Sesshomaru, whats up?" Kagome asks her.

"I've never liked humans, or half demons, Rin is okay but anymore than that and I feel like cutting my self," Shikari tells the girl, "I'm going to go ahead if your not ready to leave!" The panther princess walks around Inuyasha's group and past his brother. Sesshomaru grabs her arm and pulls her back, but instead of an angry look, he just looks at her.

"Okay fine I'll wait," she sighs.

"No, we are leaving now, but I want you to secretly grab the little fox one," the dog-demon smirks and she nods. Creeping around the back of

A-un she whispers the plan to Jaken and Rin and Rin falls into a giggle fit.

"But where will we put him?" the imp asks.

"As soon as I grab him I will fly up above the trees and above the clouds, Lord Sesshomaru and you two will follow while riding A-un," Shikari whispers to the two and runs up behind Shippo, grabs his fluffy tail, sprouts her feathery wings, and soars into the air all in about 10 seconds. Jaken and Rin follow on A-un and Sesshomaru looks at his unsuspecting brother and follows them.

"Hey where did that bastard go?" Inuyasha shouts.

"Shippo is gone!" Sango exclaims. Shikari waves down at them and shows them her captive.

"That traitor!" Miroku mutters.

"What do I do now?" Shikari shows the little demon to Sesshomaru.

"Drop him," he says calmly.

"All right," the demon girl shrugs and lets go of his tail. As Shippo falls he screams for Kagome to save him. But Shikari's group leaves before they can see the rescue mission.

"That was funny!" Rin laughs.

"I didn't think you still thought like that, Sesshy," Shikari flies up next to him. He doesn't say anything just lands on top of a nearby cliff.

* * *

At first when Shikari wakes up she is surprised at where she is, but then she remembers that night. Sesshomaru is sleeping quietly next to her and she lies back down next to him. She falls back asleep, and when the young lord wakes up, he moves a strand of hair from her face. Shikari wakes up at his soft touch and she sits up and he laughs at her.

"What?" she mutters sleepily.

"Your hair is messed up," Sesshomaru flattens her hair and picks her up out of the bed and cradles her in his arms.

"Uh, no offense, but," Shikari starts to feel embarrassed.

"Sorry," Sesshomaru puts her back down, but instead of looking hurt he just smiled sweetly and holds her hand.

"Lets go outside its so nice out!" Shikari pulls him towards the door and they head out into the clearing in front of the palace.

"I have to go make sure the hunting group from last night got back," as the young lord walks towards the center of the village, a couple of the girls from the village run up to Shikari.

"You lucky girl," a panther demon named Gokari tells her first.

"He's like the hottest guy in the village and not to mention he is the Young Lord," a dog demon named Hinata adds.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we've been friends for years, and that's what we are, good friends, I mean I wouldn't necessarily mind if we were more than that but," Shikari's blushes and she looks at the ground.

"You wouldn't mind if we were more than what?" Sesshomaru comes up from behind her.

"Jeez, you scared me," the panther princess sighs and glares at him, "Uh, it was nothing, just a little joke," Shikari turns around so he can't look directly at her.

"We'll leave you two alone," Gokari waves goodbye and her and the others leave, laughing. The panther demon falls to her knees and lets out a long sigh. The young lord sits down in front of her and looks at her softly.

"What?" she growls. But her glare then turns into a look of shock when Sesshomaru grabs her by the shoulder and kisses her. As soon as he pulls back Shikari stares at his face, not knowing what to say.

"We are already more than friends aren't we?" he asks playfully.


	14. Chapter 14

"The air is kind of thin up here," Rin observes.

"I'm used to it since I lived up in the mountains for years," Shikari stretches her arms up towards the sky.

"Wait, this area looks familiar," the panther princess stop in her tracks, "Lord Sesshomaru where exactly are we going?"

"We are just traveling," he says without looking back.

"Really, then why is this so familiar," she asks skeptically. The dog demon just walks on and Shikari follows while looking dubiously around. The group steadily walks down the mountain and as they get around the center of the mountain Sesshomaru stops and peers around a large boulder.

"Whats over there?" Shikari peers around the same boulder and almost falls off the side of the cliff.

"Why are we here!?" the panther princess growls quietly and the dog demon.

"Your threats aren't completely gone, your brother is still alive," he tells her.

"Lord Sesshomaru why are we at a panther demon tribe's camp?" Jaken asks loudly. Rin shushes him but its too late and members of the tribe surround the group.

"Shikari, were you captured by this disgusting dog demon?" a male panther demon asked her.

"No, of course not I chose to go with them!" she growls at her formal tribe mate.

"Your delusional, he brain washed you," Shikari's brother comes out of the crowd, grabs her wrist, and pulls her towards him.

"Gisani let go of me!" Shikari slaps her brother across the face and runs back to Sesshomaru and wraps her arms around his arm. Taking his sword out to confront the new leader of the southern panther tribe with his free arm he points it at the closest warrior and swings. The panther demon shoots a chunk of stone in front of him, but Sesshomaru's sword slices through the rock and cuts the warrior on the other side.

"You, you're Sesshomaru aren't you?" Gisani growls angrily.

"So what if I am?" he asks.

"You're the one that killed my father!" the panther demon growled again.

"No he didn't," Shikari stands in front of Sesshomaru, "I killed our father."

"N-no, your not serious," Gisani stumbles back and leans against the side of a rock.

"I would not joke about that," Shikari mutters.

"Capture them and throw them in the metal cave!" the leader of the panther demon tribe ordered. A mass amount of panther demons rushes forward and grabbed all of them. Sesshomaru and Jaken were thrown in one cave, and Shikari and Rin in another. The only things in between them were thick metal bars so they could still see each other. More metal bars covered the entrances to the cave and guards were put in front.

"Lady Shikari, I thought panther demons could only control earth.

"The leader of a panther demon tribe and his right hand man and mate can control metal by feeling the rock deep inside," the panther girl explained.

"Shikari, get us out of here," Sesshomaru says from the other prison cell.

"I can't control metal yet!" she tells him.

"Try," he replies. Shikari transforms into a panther and lays down. A bright blue aura surrounds her as she meditates. The ground shakes and the bars come down but its not Shikari's doing, it is Gisani's. Striding forward he presses the weak spot between her shoulder blades and she shrinks back to human form and collapses. They haul Gisani's sister out of the cave and into the area in front of the prison caves. Sesshomaru runs to the front of his cave and watches what the panther tribe leader does to his sister.

"You have always worn human clothes," Gisani growls as he pulls off her yukata revealing her undergarments; cloth rapped around her chest and hips and down to the middle of her thighs.

"Bad idea," Shikari mutters as she hangs her head. After she says that Sesshomaru becomes outraged and break the metal poles in half and shards of the metal fly everywhere and the dog demon steps out of the cell. Gisani steps back, still gripping Shikari's arm, and he pulls her back with him. The enraged demon shoots forward and retrieves the panther princess from her brother. Jaken follows his master out with a blanket and passes it to

Shikari.

"Where did you get this?" she asks him while wrapping it over her shoulders.

"It was at the back of Rin's cave she gave it to me for you," the imp tells her.

"Ugh, I don't want this it's too scratchy," Shikari drops the blanket and runs at her brother. As she tries to kick him he grabs her ankle. Sneering, the female panther demon swings her other leg around and trips him, he lets go of her ankle and falls on his back. Grabbing Gisani by the collar with one hand she dangles him off the side of the cliff, a dark forest looming beneath.

"Shikari stop!" a female demon from Shikari's former tribe runs out of the crowd.

"Fiju!" the panther princess doesn't loosen her grip on her brother but glance to look at the girl. Fiju has short white hair with gray tips, "Don't kill him, if you do our tribe will be doomed," she pleads.

"Why should I care about his stupid tribe, you never treated me as one of you, I was always a princess, or a respected demon who could control all the elements. But my father never let me use my talent; I could've easily drowned that huge demon in the lake, but no. I could've of burned the dead forest to give us more territory but no. I could've easily blown all the poisonous bugs away with the wind but no; I was told it wasn't right.

"This man is the only person left alive that has humiliated me, and if he stays alive, I won't feel safe," Shikari frowns at her brother and releases his collar.

"Gisani!"

"Lord Gisani!"

"Will he survive?"

"If he does those two are screwed," Everyone turns to look at Shikari and Sesshomaru.


	15. Chapter 15

"If I have to I will kill every last member of this tribe with my own hand," the panther princess growls, she then picks up her yukata and puts it back on. The panther demons release Rin and her and Jaken hop onto

A-un.

"Oh, and if Gisani does some how miraculously survive and comes after us, he won't be alive for long," Shikari turns away from her former tribe and follows Sesshomaru down the path.

"Gosh, I'm so tired," Shikari, mumbles as she climbs into bed. Sesshomaru, who is already under the covers, smirks and pulls her down close to him.

"Then go to sleep, baka," the dog demon whispers in her ear. The panther princess tilts up her head to kiss her boyfriend good night. But as soon as she pulls away, the door leading outside and into the forest opens and a demon slips in.

"Jarudi, what are you doing here?!" Shikari sits bolt up straight and glares at the bobcat demon.

"I decided I would come back this year and try to get you back," Jarudi looks from Shikari to Sesshomaru and sneers at the sight of the dog demon, "I thought you would be dead." The lord of the village got out of the bed and pulled his sword out from the sheathe at the side of his bed. He points it at Jarudi; "I guess I can get my revenge now." Sesshomaru stabs the sword through the bobcat's demon back, just as Jarudi did before. But instead of leaving the sword in his body, he yanks it out and kicks him over.

When one of the castle servants ran into the room, Shikari orders him to get the dead enemy demon out of the room. He nods slowly and hauls Jarudi's body out of the room.

"Ugh, I thought he was going to be out of my hair for ever, then he comes back," Shikari mumbles. Just as she finishes her sentence, she feels a cloth draped over her bare shoulders. All she had on was the cloth wrapped around her chest and waist that she wore under her yukata.

"It's cold tonight, you should wear something warmer," the panther princess turns to look at Sesshomaru who had just draped his shirt over her body. She blushes at the sight of him not wearing a shirt, and he laughs.

"What?!" Shikari yells at him.

"You're just really cute," Sesshomaru kisses her and she gets even more red. He leads her over to the bed and she climbs in, her boyfriend's shirt still wrapped around her. Shikari shivers as a cold wind blows through the room and Sesshomaru places himself in between the girl and the way the wind in coming from. The thick blanket keeps most of the breeze out, and each other's body heat warms them both up.

In the morning the two walk outside together and the cool breeze blows over them. At first the breeze doesn't stop, and then it turns into a harsh wind. The panther princess gets close to the ground to shield her self from the blast of cold air and the young lord does the same. The split second the wind stops Sesshomaru's call ring through out the village

"Everyone get inside the wind is too strong to stay outside!"

Feet stomp through the village as everyone runs into their houses.

"Sesshomaru, I have to use my power to shield the village from the wind, otherwise it will be destroyed!" Shikari yells to him over the wind. He nods in agreement and runs to save a kid from the gale of wind. Running to the outskirts of the town, the panther demon creates a large wall of rock around the village and as she runs it shoots out behind her and after the wall is done, calm surround the village as the wind blows outside. Everyone walks out of their houses and sigh their relief. Shikari then falls to the ground where she was standing. Sesshomaru spins around and runs towards her after she falls.

"I-I can't do s-stuff like that easily w-w-without my necklace," Shikari coughs out her words slowly. Ever since a gang of bandits ran through their village, Shikari and the other panther demon's necklaces had been stolen. They were the only things that let them use their powers outside of the mountains, but since they got stolen it took a great amount of energy to use their powers. The young lord helps Shikari up and leads her to the palace.

"The wall won't hold up long, since its weak, everyone still take refuge in you houses!" the panther princess commands the villagers. They nod and everyone runs to their houses and closes the door. Sesshomaru and his girlfriend sit in their bed chamber and listen to the wind outside.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do any better," the panther demon whispers. He quiets her down by putting her in the bed and kissing her.

"Now do you feel better?" he asks playfully. Shikari giggles and nods and hugs Sesshomaru.


	16. Chapter 16

_**WARNING; THERE IS LEMON AHEAD, TIS BE WARNED!**_

* * *

"That brother of yours wasn't a very nice guy was he?" Rin asks as she rides on A-un next to Shikari as she walks.

"He used to be, the power and authority of being the tribe leader must of went to his head," the panther demon tells the human girl.

"Changing the subject, how far have you gone with lord Sesshomaru in the past?" Rin asks devilishly.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Shikari turns to the girl.

"I mean have you, you know, got in his pants?"

"Rin, how do you know about that kind of stuff."

"Kagome," she states simply.

"Well, no I haven't 'got in his pants' the farthest we have gone is sleeping in the same bed, but actually sleeping together, you know?"

"Yeah, do you wish you did?" the little girl asks while smirking.

"O-of course not, i-I would never think of raunchy stuff like that!" Shikari crosses her arms and turn away, her face red. Rin just giggles, and Sesshomaru glances back, just hearing their entire conversation. The two girl realize that he heard and Shikari steps back a little when he walks up to her.

"Y-you h-heard that, d-didn't you?" she mutters. He nods with a playful smile on his face and her grabs her chin. While jaken isn't looking, her presses his lips on hers and Shikari's heart stops and then starts beating really fast. The dog demon gets more into it and pushes her against a tree and the panther princess wraps her arms around his neck. Rin smiles and hops off A-un to distract jaken from seeing them. She pulls him away to helps her get food so they don't see the demons.

"You were lying," Sesshomaru whispers after he pulls away.

"About what?" she asks.

"About not wanting me, you really do." he says seductively then he picks her up bridal style and flies off. Once they land they are in another part of the forest and her puts her down on the ground so she can rest against a tree.

"Why are we here?" she asks and looks up at him kind of sleepily. That just turns the dog demon on even more and her once again kisses her passionately.

"I want you too," He whispers as she catches her breath. But then it stops again as he plant kisses on her neck and collar bone.

"There is nothing stopping us, technically we are mates," Sesshomaru says while taking the obi around her waist off.

"Yeah, the day before your father died, and the day you brought me to the tribe, is when we, ah!" the dog demon cut her off when he started kissing her neck again. That was her weak spot and it turned her on, like a lot, and the fact that one of the most sexiest living things ever in the entire world was the one flipping her switch. He kissed lower and lower, slipping her yukata down lower until he reached her chest, which had the cloth wrapped around it. Removing the rest of her yukata he kissed her stomach and down her legs, the entire time, she just kept getting more turned on that's when he was ready. Maybe, a little to ready.

_*****LEMON START*****_

"Sesshomaru, what are you-?" he then pulled his sword out of its' sheath and put the blade under the cloth over her breasts and cut it revealing her chest. If it were anyone else she would of freaked out, but the pleasure of Sesshomaru kissing her all over controlled her mind. Then he pressed his lips against hers again and shoved his tongue into her mouth and his hands grabbed her breasts. She gasped at the touch, his hands massaging her breasts while they still fought in their mouths. Shikari was kind of tired so she just let him do what ever. Then she wanted to give him something too. She pushed him back a little so he landed against a tree and she got in front of him and massaged his hard on through his pants. Then she pulled the hem down and reveled his member. He. Was. Huge.

"I don't think that will fit," she gulped she knew demons were bigger than humans but still. Then he put his hand on the back of her head and she leaned forward and licked him. He gasped and then she started sucking his shaft and he moaned as she did it. Then she gasped as he blew his load in her mouth and she swallowed and tried to get as much of it as she could, he tasted really good and she wiped it off her face and licked off her fingers.

Then he pushed her to the ground and cut the cloth around her hips off revealing her flower. She shivered when a wind blew through the forest and Sesshomaru took of his kimono top and wrapped hit around her then he positioned his self in front of her entrance and pushed in slowly.

"No, lord Sesshomaru it won't fit!" she whispered, he stopped more surprised by the fact that she called him lord Sesshomaru then that she said it wouldn't fit, but then he couldn't take it and went in all the way and gasped silently.

"It kind of hurts."

"Sorry," he went slow and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept going. Then the pain went away, and the pleasure came in, he rode her hard and she kept calling his name out which got him to go even harder. Then he filled her up with his seed and she screamed out as she orgasmed as well. The white hot cum flowed out of her once he pulled out. But he was still hard. She thought after cumming twice he would be done, but nope. Then he lifted her up and flipped over so she was on top, but he was behind her and he penetrated her once again, she moaned as he shoved his huge cock into her.

"Sesshomaru~~ahhngh~!" Shikari groans as he pounds into her from behind. Then he pull her hair away from her neck and starts to kiss along her should and back of neck and then starts to lick and suck her neck. Considering it was her weak spot that alone made her cum be het still rode her hard. And then he pushed her onto her hands and knees and leaned forward so his chest touched her back and he intertwined his fingers with his and the pumped into her hard again and banged her doggy style, and she loved it. Cuming into her again it was even more than before but he didn't pull out.

"Sesshomaru, there is too much inside i-I'm going to burst-AHHH!" Shikari yelled as he came again and then she knew she couldn't hold it, but all of the hot white cum inside of her felt so good and he sat back and she sat in his lap but he was still inside, deep.

"Ugnn~~whatch'a doin?" she whispered so full of sexual pleasure she was drunk on it.

"If you want to get pregnant I have to make sure that none of my cum gets out of you," He whispers. Shikari then falls asleep

**_***LEMON END***_**

When Shikari wakes up she is laying down fully clothed with her head laying on someone's lap. She looks up to see Sesshomaru sleeping quietly and she remembers the past night and sits up.

"P-pregnant?" she whispers and grabs onto her abdomen as it cramps up.

"S-shit. Since my gestation time is only nine weeks this is going to be short-" that's when Shikari feels something calling to her, she feels…herself calling to her?


End file.
